clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TurtleShroom/The Times to Come
Today was a new day. The cloud cover was noticable and the air cool. My grandfather now laid forever to rest, we are moving on. The wind whipped up a consistent and steady breeze. I told my grandfather that I felt a strong sense of "impending change". He said that autumn has finally set in, but I told him it wasn't that (even though he was correct). The change I felt was not that of atmospheric phenonona, but a life change. It felt like a positive one. The reason I had such a feeling is awkward to share, but I feel compelled to tell you it anyway. When I was young, I was an avid Pokemon fan. Indeed, I still am (though I hate Arceus with major vengance and am midly annoyed that ZK's 1337 PKMN trade IP Address gave me Pokemon that have seals which I can not remove, forbidding their release, deposit, or movement out of my party inventory), but that is beside the point. In the more advanced versions that followed the originals, with the ritzy features and expansions, the player's hometown was given strong winds, and the caption was that "the town gave a feeling of impending change/the start of a new adventure". The weather matched that perfectly, as if today's meteorlogical events were ripped from the game. Although certain jerks who do not have religion will obviously mock me (*cough* Walruses *cough*), I saw this as a sign from the Lord. He was telling me, though this weather, that everything is all right, that things will improve, and that change is in the air. What this change is, I am excited to find out. Normally, I despise such, but I simply have a gut feeling that said change will be positive, even for a stickler for order as myself. Considering my awe-inspiring behavior at the funeral, the change may be the one my mother has begged for her entire life. Maybe, just maybe, I'll finally cease my senseless knock-down, drag-out arguments over pointless trivialities, of which brings the most important woman in my life to her knees in tears, and has caused us more grief than anything. The change may be one of obediance, one I and my family have sought my entire life. I obey most anyone easily... except my mother. This is shameful, but true. If I do not get what is so harshly (but truthfully) labelled as "my way", I argue. This must stop, for I won't always receive my way. Perhaps the "change" in the air on this day is just that. Or, the change is just that Republicans will SWEEP CONGRESS IN NOVEMBER and finally bring all those bans and tax cuts I like to see. Maybe ol' Ron Paul will make something of himself this time. I don't know which, but I'd prefer the first. I can handle the gays on my own terms of "bigotry". {insert evil laugh} ...-but enough with my pointless life! I think I am close to exceeding my quota for irrevelant blogs, so please, bear with me as I finish this come later tonight. ---- = WHAT'S TO COME = Okay, now that the meal concluded, let's get to the good stuff! I have great plans for this wiki, plans that will effect even the least fortunate of you! (hee hee, Tropico quote) TO COME: LAW That's right, I'm planning to make a comeback regarding the governance of this site. I can't go into details until the proper moment (not counting my lower section, see "GOVERNING OLD SCHOOL"), but I will tell you a subtle hint: it involves freezing. My plan is not of consitutions nor bylaws, and it is not a deletion of the Zone Kodes or a flame war. No, this plan is actually productive. Stay tuned for my unveiling in the future! TO COME: STORIES That's right! Inspired by Alex's words of kindness, I am going to make an attempt to expand at least ONE story between now and January 2011. I am backlogged in schoolwork, considering that I took two full days' leave in mourning over my grandfather, so I have less time for this database than I used to, but this will be done. I never make promises I can't keep, and I have minor ideas! You see, the loss of my grandfather has caused slight changes in my personality. These will probably be temporary, but I will retain them for a while, or so I predict. Losing my grandfather has resulted in a dampering effect. I no longer walk around gleefully without a reason. No, my default disposition is a calm, peaceful state of serious-ness, not unlike my own wiki characters. This serious-ness has, for the time being, upped my productivity, wiped my writers' block, and opened new ideas to old stories. I plan, for instance, to involve TurtleShroom (penguin) in Busted!, complete with homage to the events of my paternal grandfather's funeral. I don't want to give it away, but a saddened TSP is going to give Shroomsky an item that will become very important down the road. The AIA won't be able to use the illegal stalking attacks from Holyberden, but they may still get help from a certain pigtailed spaz down at the corporate office... I'm also going to grab myself by the bootstraps and make a move on Reserved. Whether I like it or not, I WILL drag that tale forward, even if I have to erase parts of it and force myself to stare at the edit section for too long! This, I swear! (Which leads to my next point!) TO COME: EXPANDING WHERE NO MAN EXPANDED Some articles, written by others, had links to co-characters to support them. For example, Punch Beaktowski has a link towards a penguin named Rad, a parody of his parodee's villanious brother. No one wrote that. I will. Manny Puffle has a friend named Friday, a parody of the parodee's best friend. No one wrote that. I will. Malt Vieho has a sword called the "Shoop Da Whoop Megalaser". No one wrote that. I WILL! I presume you understand my gist of things. I will pay my dues to those who did not finish their work. Beware, all who write a sentance, hoping to come back in the deep future! Hark, all who write Mary Sue-tastic articles and don't check for continuity. Take heed, you who have left redlinks in your work! Those who have ears should hear; TurtleShroom WILL WRITE YOUR WORK AND TAKE IT FROM YOU! ...-and once it's mine, you're not getting it back! Even though you can still maintain and use it freely. Don't even THINK of writing a LQA! TO COME: GOVERNING OLD SCHOOL BY WINGING IT Many users have presented questions on the shout box and blogs on the database, asking if they can do this, or if they can do that, if this is legal, and if that is unholy. Then, there was an idiotic attempt to remove the holiness mandate (which I deleted twice). I made the biggest laxing of doctrine in CPFW history to appease any ner-do-wells who dare to ask similar foolishness. Hopefully, that will help. Since the bureaucracies have done little, the COC is going to be phased out, and the Zone Kodes are still weak (thank goodness), I feel that I need to reactivate my (in)famous abilities to assist via ruling by decree. This is not a revenge of the Dictatorship, nor a return to Webmaster codes. I will not remove the Zone Kodes or dismantle the Holy Consensus. Rather, I'm simply going to become even more active in overseeing the everyday workings of the site. I will answer people's questions on what can and can't be written directly and allow them or disallow them to write it at the stroke of my keyboard. I encourage anyone and everyone to bypass the site doctrine and ask me (or a fellow Sysop or Bureaucrat) if you can do it. We are more efficient, speedy, and better rulers than consensus, and I think that you will find- at least with me -that I'm actually more approachable than you may think. Don't be afraid to come and ask. I can't block you for simply proposing or asking or suggesting, and even if I could, I wouldn't. I still hate the Zone Kodes and simply have difficulty governing by them. For the time being, I have chosen to just say it and let it be so. T.L.;D.R. OF THIS SECTION: If I (or some other Sysop or Bureaucrat) give it permission, it can be written. To critics of this, I'd like to point out that ZK is sort of ruling by decree, even though the Zone Kodes received the consent of the governed. The Kodes aren't fully written and the COC still has sway. We're all winging it, and that's what I will be doing by ruling by decree. I am simply putting it in overly fancy and complicated words. You will not notice anything different as I rule by decree, other than the fact that more will get done and policy will be interpreted better than the current laws established. It may sound extremely cocky- and it is -but since I'm the ultra-moralite around here, it is my opinion that my interpretations of the site doctrine and morality are sound enough to allow someone to start writing (or stop) without much outside help. So too with any other sysop and bureaucrat. We govern better individually than in the current order. If conflict arises, ''it can be settled easily!'' It will come to pass that I will stop my rule by decree and propose, through the legal Holy Consensus process written by ZK, a proposal of my own regarding just how this site is governed. As I said before, it will involve freezing. Regarding my role as a leader on the site, I'm going back to what I do best: governing by my own mind and by the dictates of my conscience, and not some politically correct policy that copies Wikia and the CPW. I'm not normally a rebel, but I'm not going to succumb to the Zone Kodes without a good long attempt to use my power for the good of the people as I, and not the Kodes, see fit. Whether ZK wants it or not, I AM a leader, I DO have powers, I DO govern, and I WILL use these abilities to benefit the CPFW community first and foremost! I won't abuse such ideals like Wikia is with their Skin. You can trust me; I'm a benovelent man! I'm not Wikia. I answer to the people, I listen to the people, and I won't shove something down the throats of the majority of my friends! Turtlenators, and non-Turtlenators, this is a glorious time of transition, where we all shall wing it!! TO COME: ARE YA READY FOR SOME CANON?! What you see is no lie!! I PLAN ON EXTENDING SOME CP CANONICAL STUFF THROUGHOUT ANTARCTICA. What is it? STAMPS. That is it. The possibilities are endless. Every creature in Antarctica has a player card; this is established time and time again (if you don't believe me, search "player card"). Therefore, they should also have, as in CP, a Stamp Book. The stamps should be more than just in CP. There should be stamps all across the mainland. Creatures, municipalities, governments, and businesses can create stamps for just about anything. Mwam has already made reference- doing certain things gets you a stamp -and the possibilities are LIMITLESS. *You've vistied Yoenah? Stamp! *Particiapted in Taste of the South Pole? Stamp! *Been deputized by a cop to help him catch a criminal? Stamp! *Done a good job in the BOF? Stamp! *Gotten a promotion in the work palce? Stamp! *Are you a boss in a company and want a cheesy, easy way to reward employees for good behavior and work ethic? STAMP STAMP STAMP!@ The gold stars of the CPFW universe, these things can be handed out for most any crazy reason you can think of. They are incentives to get those obssessed with collecting them all to do things. It's good for tourism, business, advertisers, economy... people are motivated to COLLECT THEM ALL, and they'll be willing to do stuff to get it! STAMPS STAMPS STAMPS STAMS! STAMPS SHALL COME. Take a page from CP, who is obbsessed with getting them all, and sees nothing else as notable. That'll shut up the "needs more canonial CP" whiners!! HA HA HA! TO COME: A BRIGHT FUTURE I see nothing but good ahead of us. Breakthroughs are forthcoming, there are a few new users (WELCOME STORM NINJA AND BROTHER PSALMS), and activity is up! Please, join me, take my hand, and let us go forward towards a NEW GOLDEN AGE! CPFW, I see a brilliant time ahead of us! For once, I am not crippled by Writer's Block!! The oppurtunities are endless! The future is bright! The writer's block is gone for just a short while! The golden age stands to approach, and we mustn't let this past by! Optimism abounds; let us embrace it! Join me in the fiesta after the VICTORY! (More Tropico!) Your Friend, --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) May Charles Kenneth Jones rest in peace. † † Currently in mourning. For those who believe in such things, please pray for me. 01:29, September 30, 2010 (UTC)! Category:Important posts Category:Blog posts